


First Encounters

by Avalon_Rhapsodos



Series: Bloody Saviors 'verse [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Someone asked how Yuuki and Yusuke met, This is the answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalon_Rhapsodos/pseuds/Avalon_Rhapsodos
Summary: Yuuki's been dealing with bullying for as long as he can remember. Ever since he joined the volleyball team, it feels like there's been a target on his back. He meets someone who seems to cover at least some of that target.





	First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the first time I've been asked for a fic in my own AU. This is an exciting day~! Someone asked me how Yusuke and Yuuki met in the Bloody Saviors universe. I happily obliged and provided an answer, so here it is~!

Yuuki glanced down at his phone as he waited for his train home to arrive, anxious to get back to his tamagotchi cat and finally get to work on that homework his teacher had assigned him yesterday. Thankfully he still had a couple more days to get it done, so he wasn’t in any real hurry, but getting it knocked out of the way now would give him more time to relax and focus on other pet projects.

Someone bumped up against his arm and very nearly knocked him down onto the tracks from the force of it. The only thing that kept him from tumbling forward was his quick reflexes developed from his time on the volleyball team. After righting himself he whipped around to see who had nearly caused his untimely death and immediately went quiet. One of the third years that frequently used him as a verbal punching bag was standing beside him with a shit-eating grin on his face that screamed he knew exactly what he had just done.

For his own sake, Yuuki decided to simply keep his head down and bury himself back into the forum he was currently browsing. There was no sense in adding fuel to an already scorching fire. If the guy felt perfectly fine with nearly killing Yuuki, he was almost willing to bet the guy would be just fine going one step further with a much more focused intent than before.

Unfortunately it seemed like the guy had other ideas. When the train finally rolled in and Yuuki stepped on his bully followed after him. For an after school route it was surprisingly empty, which was why Yuuki’s hairs stood on end when the guy calmly parked himself a few inches away. The only thing he could hear besides the beating of his heart was the barely-audible announcement informing them of their next stop and the quiet hubbub of the other passengers in the car. The strap of his bag dug painfully into his palm from the vice grip he held on it.

“So tell me something, Mishima.” Yuuki jerked violently and stepped back against the wall of the car as the third year leaned down into his personal space with a wry grin. “How does it feel being Kamoshida’s bitch? That’s gotta be pretty degrading, knowing the only reason you’re even on the team is because no-one else is obedient to him as you.”

“Sh...shut up…” Yuuki’s nails dug painful crescents into the meet of his palm to keep himself from lashing out. An embarrassed flush had begun to creep down into the collar of his turtleneck. “That’s not true. I...I’m good enough to be on the team by my own merit!”

“Nah. I’ve seen you play. The way you eat those spikes tells me otherwise.” The third year just laughed and shoved Yuuki’s shoulder to make him thumb against the wall behind him. “I would say you should do us all a favor and quit, but Kamoshida wouldn’t ever let you. He’d find some excuse to keep you around. Probably treat you the same way he does Sakamoto.” When Yuuki’s eyes widened he barked a laugh that earned the ire of every other passenger near them. He offered up a quiet apology while grabbing the front of Yuuki’s shirt to keep him from running away.

“I don’t...what are you-”

“You really think us older members don’t know what he does to Sakamoto? We can hear him in the office sometimes. We’re just smart enough to keep our damn mouths shut. We lose Kamoshida, we lose our bid to make it anywhere with this piss poor team.” Yuuki squeaked in fear when his bully grabbed him by the jaw to force his gaze upwards. “Or did I hit the nail a little too hard on the head? He already treats you that way, doesn’t he? I bet you’re a quiet guy, aren’t you?”

“N...no. No, he doesn’t t-touch me like that. Look, why are you doing this to me? Even at school, I have to put up with your sh...your shit!” He let out another yip when his head slammed against the wall again hard enough that he felt a headache begin to crawl upwards.

“You put up with my shit because you’re worthless,” he snapped. Two of the other passengers nearby gave them a quick glance but immediately returned to their phones and continued to mind their business. Nobody wanted to step in and help Yuuki. Nobody ever wanted to try and help Yuuki.

“I...I’m not…”

“You’re worthless. You can’t even play well. The only reason Kamoshida’s kept you on the team is to use you as a fucking servant. That’s all you’re good for is doing what other people tell you to. You’ll never be as good as the rest of us.” Yuuki’s head knocked backwards again hard enough that he saw stars. One of the other people there, a young man that looked like he might go to another school, kept his gaze on them just a little longer than the others had.

“...I know…” The third year grinned and pressed the side of his face into the cold metal as hard as he could, making sure to grind his palm into Yuuki’s temple and make his already splitting headache more severe. “Please stop…you’ve made your point, I understand, now please stop!”

“Why should I? Nobody listens to you, you pathetic-”

“Excuse me.” Yuuki’s eyes flickered over to the stranger who spoke. It was the same one he had noticed watching them from a few moments ago. He seemed confident enough in himself, but the hand at his side clutching a ring of keys shook ever so slightly. “I don’t think you should be hurting him like that.”

“I don’t give a fuck what you think, weirdo. I’ve seen you around plenty of times. You’re always staring at people. It’s fucking creepy.” The third year kept his hand pressed against Yuuki’s skull and turned to glare at the stranger.

“I think you should care. What if you were to cause brain damage to him? That could reflect poorly on your family, especially with a witness who would be willing to testify to your handiwork.” The stranger swiped his bangs away from his face only for them to fall back in almost the exact same position as before. “I believe it would be in your best interest to let this young man go.”

The third year glanced between Yuuki, then the stranger, then back to his victim a few times before he finally relented, grabbed Yuuki by the front of his shirt, and threw him into the stranger’s chest with enough force that they both stumbled.

“Fine. You take the brat then. I’ve gotten my point across,” he said as the train finally slid to a stop. He was the first to duck out, followed by most of the other passengers. Yuuki pried himself away from his savior and grabbed onto a pole to steady his swimming vision.

“Thank you...I’m sorry you had to step in. I think this is my stop, I should be getting ho-” He only managed to take one step before his knees tried to give out from underneath him. Deceptively strong arms slid underneath his to wrap around his chest and carry him outside onto the platform. The dizziness did little to help his balance, and even after being eased down onto a bench he found himself hard pressed to stay upright. He worried that he may have a concussion, which his parents wouldn’t be happy to hear about…

“What is your name?”

“Huh…?”

“I asked what your name is.” Yuuki squinted for a moment in thought as another pulse of pain shot through his skull.

“Mishima Yuuki,” he finally answered.

“What is today?”

“Huh…? Oh, it’s…” That took him an embarrassingly long time to remember, but eventually he managed to pluck what he assumed to be the correct date out. The stranger seemed pleased with the answer, so he figured he’d managed to get it right.

“What school do you attend?”

“Shujin High…” The blurriness had finally begun to recede, and with it Yuuki’s vision began clearing up. He was greeted with arguably the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on; soft gray eyes and striking blue hair framed a gorgeous face that raised a brand new flush to his skin. “...I think I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Yuuki nodded and grabbed the edge of the bench to haul himself up to his feet. He was proud of himself; he only stumbled once before finally regaining his bearings. “Why was that older boy picking on you?”

“Everyone on the team does it,” Yuuki answered. “I think they do it to make themselves feel better. Kamoshida-san treats the girl’s team better than they do the boy’s team, so they pick on the weakest link to feel important. I know I’m not worth anything, but it still stings. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“I’m sorry you feel that behavior is acceptable.” Yuuki frowned while watching the stranger bow ever so slightly to him. “My name is Kitagawa Yusuke. I’m a tad bit ashamed to admit this, but the first thing to catch my eye about you was your beauty, and not the mistreatment.”

“Beauty…? I’m not good-looking. If you want beauty you should talk to my classmate, Takamaki Ann. She’s actually in a different homeroom from me, but she’s a model already.” Yusuke shook his head and reached up to take both of Yuuki’s hands in his with a firm grip.

“No. I simply must ask that you be my model. I’m an artist, and my most recent pieces have been lackluster as of late. I’ve been searching for a new muse to spark my creativity. Nobody else would see these pieces, if it would make you more comfortable. I would be fine using you for a warm-up practice.”

The blush on Yuuki’s skin bloomed brighter. Him? Beautiful? Having someone who could pass for a statue himself ask that Yuuki model for them? This had to be some horrible dream. Or maybe another nasty prank from the third years. But Yusuke had a logo on his shirt that he could vaguely remember being the mark for that other high school that seemed to pump out prodigies left and right…

The eagerness and honesty in Yusuke’s eyes melted each and every one of Yuuki’s insecurities away. If he found himself burned from opening up to someone for the first time in a long, long while, then so be it. He would take the wounds for a little bit of happiness.

“I’d be honored to model for you, Kitagawa-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come yell at me on my Twitter~!](https://twitter.com/LilPudPud) I occasionally post snippets of my work there. When I can LOL.


End file.
